1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anticariogenic or antiperiodontitic products such as beverages and foods which contain yeast cells and/or water soluble-extracts of yeasts which have an anticariogenic or antiperiodontitic activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several kinds of antibiotics and other substances acting in a manner similar to anti-bacterial substances against Streptococcus mutans and Bacteroides gingivalis, which are major pathogens of dental caries and periodontitis, respectively, have been proposed. However, their side-effects, for example, the influence of these substances on the intestinal microflora, are not yet fully understood, and accordingly, these substances are not used in practice, since there is no proof that they are safe for daily usage.